


And Thus The Demon Came To Town

by HiddenInSight



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Drinking, Found Footage, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magic, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Past Character Death, Sexual Content, Underage Drinking, Violence, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenInSight/pseuds/HiddenInSight
Summary: Takes Place after Part 1-The devil has arrived to Greendale, but it's not the devil that everyone is afraid of. Who will fall and who will remain?





	1. |White Rabbit|

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this just came to me in a dream. I don't even know why, but I decided to write it down and make a fanfic out of it. Hope y'all enjoy!

**_You think you're untouchable_ **

**_Not even GOD can hide from me_ **

 

°

It was simple to tell that Sabrina Spellman had changed. If her platinum blonde hair wasn't indication enough then perhaps her questionable associates would be.

But Sabrina Spellman didn't seem to care if people spoke of her. Why should she care anyway? Her old friends didn't seem to understand her. They ran from her or plainly ignored her. Who would blame the girl for associating herself with those that understood her and didn't reject her gifts.

The gifts that plenty would kill for.

Sabrina didn't care that much anymore, she just wanted to destroy the Dark Lord and end his tyranny against her.

That was all she wanted, nothing more and nothing less.

“Sabrina” A smooth velvety voice called. Sabrina turned her head towards a tall, beautiful, dark skinned woman who was accompanied by two other girls.

One of the girls stood with her arms crossed over her chest, her dark raven hair in braids that came down to her shoulders. Her slim figure towering over Sabrina.

The second girl, although sometimes meek, held her ground as she just put her left hand over her right wrist. Her fiery ginger hair shining with the lights that were emanating from the ceiling of the Academy Of Unseen Arts. Her freckles becoming more noticeable with the area.

“Prudence” Sabrina answered towards the first woman.

Prudence Night, the bastard daughter of the high priest, stood before Sabrina like the main person of her possy that she was.

“Have you heard?” Sabrina perked her ears at the question. Honestly Sabrina hadn't heard much of anything ever since she decided to focus on destroying the Dark Lord.

The blonde shook her head at Prudence “Oh well apparently there's a vacant spot for the new Potions Teacher since the last one died”

Sabrina crossed her arms. Why did this matter? Why did it matter for her?

“And?”

Prudence rolled her eyes “Father Blackwood is thinking of putting your Aunt Zelda in the spot but he's not quite sure of it”

Sabrina sighed. Okay, why did this even matter? If her aunt was the Potion teacher what did that do for her?

“My Aunt Zelda can make up her own mind. If she chooses the position then she chooses it, if she doesn't well she doesn't” Sabrina walked away from them but was stopped by Prudence.

“They're thinking of hiring a professional demon if she doesn't do it!” Sabrina smirked. A demon? Didn't they live down and just possessed people?

“What's so wrong about this demon?” Sabrina asked while Prudence let go of her arm

Prudence was about to answer but a bell rang signifying the next class to begin.

“See you later, ladies” Sabrina told them as she walked away.

°

The idea of a demon running among humanity would be concerning to some. Others loved the chaos.

The demon known as Habit was the second, causing chaos everywhere they went. Ruining lives of those they came in contact with and murdering said people.

But of course, at the moment they stood in a stalemate. Whether to allow their host body to die and end this cycle or to keep using it and allowing more torture on the players.

_'Please let it end’_ The voice of their host begged in their shared mind

“No, fucking with y'all is fun”

_'Its been almost 9 years since you started! Why aren't you bored?!’_ Habit rolled their eyes and ignored the ever screaming voice.

Fuck it, they were taking the reluctant hero and his friend. The Academy would have to make an exception. I mean after all, they came to him.

But why? Habit had this question lurking ever since the day when Father Blackwood had arrived at his doorstep giving Habit the option to become the Potion Teacher in the Academy of Unseen Arts in return for their protection against **_Stick In The Mud_**. Not that Habit needed it, but fucking Noah Maxwell, a person under their protection due to them doing some favors for old friends, fucking needed it.

So this was all Noah Maxwells fault.

Speaking of Noah Maxwell, the fucker was still stuck in the **Crawl Place** because his future self, Firebrand, wanted to show him what he would become if he didn't play his cards right. Extremely stupid, but Habit didn't care.

Once Noah was out, Habit would come and get him and just leave him in the Academy of Unseen Arts. That way Noah would be saved in a sense even though _**Stick In The Mud**_ and his proxies would do anything to get him.

Habit grabbed his knifes and out them in the box “Hey, Nick, check if Vinny is still locked” The minion didn't even speak he just walked off to do what was told.

“Stupid big brute” Habit mumbled putting the knife down perfectly. No way their perfect weapons would be ruined.

After some minutes, Nick came back and stood against the wall like a secret service agent.

Sometimes Habit wondered why they kept Nick after he lost against their host body. Most demons would have killed him, but Habit had thought that he would be a good minion. He was half right, Nick was strong enough to kill anyone but he was still dumb.

“Alright, come on” Nick followed Habit towards the door then gave him the box “Don't you dare drop that!” Nick didn't need to say anything, he knew his spot.

Once walking down the stairs towards the car Habit stopped and stared at another minion with a camera.

“Oh right” They mumbled walking to the minion “Get in the car, Daniel”

The minion that was outside gave a nod and walked towards the car. Daniel was a tall, slim man with now dead eyes. His short black hair uncombed as he stood there with the camera in his dead cold hands.

Daniel, in his past life, had been friends with Habits host. He had been their suppose ~~_Slenderman_~~ for the YouTube series that the host and his friends had made. Of course that was before Habit had even stepped into the scene.

Now Daniel was Habits personal cameraman, the one that basically shot every scene Habit had to do in order to scare people.

Yet people still thought it was fake, a benefit of placing every video up in the internet.

It was a love/ hate relationship. _In one hand_ , Habit would never get caught but _on the other_ it allowed for demons to be known to the greater world which broke some laws. No harm, no foul as long as the mass society thought everything was scripted.

Whatever, Habit didn't even care about laws even less about societies standards.

°

Zelda Spellman was a well conserved woman, she wouldn't let the other witches of the coven to ever see her families struggle or scandals. She didn't need that type of attention to her or her dysfunctional family. But this was also a hard job. Mostly with her family causing scandal everywhere they went.

From participating in a christian baptism, marrying a mortal, running from their Dark Baptism, trying to blow up the Vatican and getting caught, to trying to revive a dead mortal with magic.

Sometimes Zelda wondered how she could ever stay sane with them. But even then she knew she could never leave them.

Speaking of dysfunctional family, Zelda perked up her ears when she heard the front door of the choir room open.

"Oh Sabrina-"

"Can Demons even become teachers" Zelda widened her eyes at her niece clearly telling the girl to shush.

"Sabrina" Zelda whispered in angry tone. Her reasoning was behind her. A class of witches and warlocks staring at the Spellman's and whispering.

Zelda bit her lip then placed her conductor instrument down to silence the class room. She looked at the witches and warlock, flashed a smile "Take five" She announced to them.

As soon as the students left, Zelda guided Sabrina towards a secluded part of the room.

"What was that about?" She asked her niece. Sabrina glanced around, her light brown eyes clearly making sure that their conversation would be private.

"Umm... Prudence said something about the vacant spot for the potion teacher. I was wondering is you were taking it or not"

Zelda put her hand on her hip "Is that all? You mentioned something about a demon" Sabrina rubbed the back of her hand.

"Prudence also said something about a demon being placed if you don't take the spot" Zelda rolled her eyes then put her hand on her forehead. Really Sabrina? Why ask her now when the deed was done?

"Well shes a little too late on that" Sabrina gave her aunt a confused look. What did she mean? "The _'demon'_ already accepted the position" Zelda told her.

The older woman began to walk Sabrina out of the room "And don't be rude to him, he doesn't like to be called a demon" Zelda shut the door in Sabrina's face leaving the witch with plenty of questions.

She was about to walk away when Zelda opened the door again "He should be arriving soon, be **_nice_** Sabrina"

Sabrina blinked as the door closed again.

_'What does that even mean?!'_ Sabrina questioned as she walked away.

°

 


	2. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potion Class is in session.
> 
> The mortals see things they're not meant to.

  
°

Noah Maxwell could be called plenty of things. Arrogant, stubborn, bad mouther, but among these words there was one that he clearly hated to admit.

_Desperate_.

Noah Maxwell was desperate to free himself from this hell that he would do anything. He would literally kill anyone to get out, but one thing he wouldn't do was bend his knee and give up his cousins, Milo Asher's, journal to the demon that was hunting him for sport.

He would never betray his cousin like that, even if it allowed him to be free. His resistance was great and just. The last thing he could do for the cousin that he failed.

Noah grunted as he made his way around the crawl space trying to find a damn exit that didn't even seem to exist.

°

The idea of fear is a clear one, people tend to feel it under the pressure of stress or what their minds simply don't understand. They tend to over react to this feeling even though its natural.

That was what Rosalind Walker felt as she walked down an unknown forest. Her large brown eyes trying to catch any glimpse of anything occuring around her.

Nothing, just trees and wind blowing, the sound of a river hidden somewhere along with the smell of decaying.

Roz ignored the repugnant smell. She covered her nose with the cloth of her sweater.

Where was she? She questioned, but didn't recieve a clear answer or any for that matter.

Roz stopped when the sound of a sneer was heard. Her dark skin becoming cold with the air. Goosebumps on her flesh.

Her eyes widened at the scene in front of her. Large black tentacles spreading around to the point of them almost strangling the air around her.

"Roz! Roz!" A voice screamed "Roz!"

Rosalind Walker woke up with a snap, her forehead covered in sweat as she looked around her bedroom to see the sun rays.

_'School'_ Roz remembered as she got out of her bed. Her mind still visualising what had occured moments before, thinking if these were visions.

No, Roz's visions were different than this. Her visions came when she made contact with someone, not from out of nowhere.

The last time she dreamt of Thomas Kinkle being in Limbo was due to the fact that her mind was into worrying for the boy. She didn't have anything to worry about.

°

Sabrina didn't know what to fully feel when she entered the Potions classroom to see a casual dresses man sitting with his legs on the desk and his arms behind his head.

' _I can't decide_  
_Whether you should live or die'_

  
Sabrina took her seat ignoring the music that was blasting in the background. She only looked up when Nicholas Scratch, one of her friends, sat beside her.

"What's going on?" He asked Sabrina who shrugged. She didn't know anything to be exact. Not since her Aunt told her about this teacher almost two days ago.

Nick was the first to voice his concerns "Umm... Excuse me, Sir?" The man turned to him and Sabrina felt her heart pang against her chest in pain.

Dark violet eyes stared back at her.

"Yes?" He asked the music lowering without him even moving.

Nick looked around "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" He man smirked at Nick and stood from his chair only to sit on top of his desk. He was clearly showing Nick that he didn't like to be told things.

"Why not!" He stretched out his arms causing some candles to blow out "I guess some of you already know what I am" His gaze instantly turned to Sabrina before he looked away.

Sabrina was now interested. Why was he staring at her, did he know something she didn't?

"But lets clarify some things. I could careless about what any of you say about me, but one thing I despise is me being called a Demon as a slur or anything like that" Some students gasped and the man rolled his eyes "Oh please, y'all already knew that"

He got off the desk and began to walk around the students "I am a **_'demon'_** although I tend to mostly control people. Its not possession like in that movie The Possession, but close enough"

Sabrina gulped when he got near her. Why the hell was he so close to her and why did it seem like he was interested in her

"My host right now, can see y'all but I don't allow him out because he's a little bitch"

Prudence Night made a noise causing Sabrina to turn to her and her small group.

Agatha and Dorcas paid some sort of attention while Prudence looked annoyed.

"Is there something you want to say?" The man leaned towards Prudence's desk. His eyes boring into the girl "Cause if you want, the stage is yours"

Prudence smirked at him "You _killed_ his friends" She spoke with ease. Her eyes never leaving his "I saw it on the ' _Mortals'_ internet. You almost exposed us"

Sabrina watched the scene with concern. After all, what would happen if he snapped and killed Prudence? What would be his reaction?

_One second_

_Two seconds_

_Three seconds_

_Four seconds_

_Five seconds_

A boisterous laugh sounded as the man held his forehead looking at Prudence straight in the eye.

Dorcas moved herself away from the scene along with Agatha.

"What if I did? Im pretty sure some of you have killed someone before. Don't shame me when you've done the same"

Prudence smirked at him "I have never-"

"Her scar is noticeable" Agatha hid her neck with her hands once realizing that he was speaking about her "You cut it with a dagger about 3 months ago"

Prudence remained silent, shocked over his accusations which were true. Her shock quickly transformed into anger "How dare you-"

**_"I dare because you aired out my dirty laundry. Now shut up, Miss Night"_ **

He turned away from Prudence then smiled at the rest of the class "Anyone else?"

Silence

"Alright, now you may call me Professor Habit, don't fuck with me" He warned them before sighing "Now, lets see who is here"

His hands grabbed his clip board as he went down the row call.

_Amesty Aurelia_

_Cindy Burris_

_James Candleir_

_Erika Descartes_

_Johans Electra_

_Regina Ferris_

_George Gasher_

_Marina Halliwell_

_Roger Isenhowerd_

_James_ _Jedidiah_

_Hector Kritton_

_Tabitha Lawrence_

_Nyx Morning_

_Agatha Night_

_Dorcas Night_

_Prudence Night_

_Pacifica Ormendome_

_Leah Pagano_

_Roman Quartz_

_Rodrigo Rome_

_Nicholas Scratch_

_**Sabrina Spellman** _

Something about the way his voice sounded caused Sabrina to shiver. He seemed to notice but ignored her.

_Leticia Stevens_

_Herbert Turner_

What was about this demon that seemed different.

°

Dr. Cerberus Book Store was full by the time that Roz and her friends, Theo Putnam and Harvey Kinkle entered the place.

"What's going today?" Harvey asked as he glanced around to see people laughing, talking and smiling. It wasn't odd to see this, but it usually happened during the summer not during the school year.

Harvey pulled on his bag in order to make himself comfortable. Still it didn't matter, he didn't feel that comfortable

"I have no idea" Theo answered placing his bag down beside him as he and the others sat at the booth "I'm thirsty"

Roz had remained silent this whole time. Her mind still thinking about the whole dream fiasco. Her reasoning for this was a news report that had arrived at the tv at Dr. Cerberus Book Store.

Her eyes didn't know how to comprehend what she was seeing.

**_'Noah Maxwell has been missing for almost 2 years. The last thing he ever posted was this video'_ **

  
There... _The thing_ of her dreams, in front of a group before one of its tentacles wrapped around the camera.

**_'If anyone has any clue on the whereabouts of Noah Maxwell please call the ~~(retracted)~~ police department'_ **

  
"Roz?" Theo asked as he gently nudged on Roz's arm. Roz turned to him "Are you alright? You blanked out real quick"

Roz shook her head at him and smiled. She didn't need to worry her friends, not at all "Its nothing, just thinking"

"Is it about the missing kid?" Harvey asked when glancing at the TV "That video was sure creepy"

Roz bit her lip. Could she tell them? No, it didn't even made sense to her why would it made sense to them.

"How can someone post something like that?" She asked in order to shift the conversation.

Harvey put his elbows on the table and thought "People on the internet are crazy, I mean didn't a guy film a dead body?" He asked.

Theo had shivers as he shook his head. His mind recalling the cursed video that plenty of people wished to forget "Don't remind me of that. That was creepy" He stood from his seat "Also I need to go get that drink I wanted"

Roz was now alone with Harvey. They didn't know exactly what to talk about so they started on the conversation of Sabrina Spellman their friend and Harvey's ex girlfriend.

"Have you talked to her?" Harvey asked with a small delight in his eyes, but those faded as Roz shook her head.

"Maybe its for the best" Roz wanted to tell Harvey to just try to understand Sabrina but even then it would be hypocritical of her. With witches cursing her family she didn't even know if she could trust witches.

"Yeah..." Roz trailed off.

°

Theo smiled at Hilda Spellman, Sabrinas aunt, when she gave him his cup of water "Thank you" He said and Hilda smiled and nodded.

He turned around to walk towards his group of friends when he suddenly hit someone. His water spilling on his shirt causing a scene.

"Oh sorry!" The person spoke.

Theo moved the water off his hands slightly cursing through his teeth. How did he not see the person? "Its fine" He answered. Theo looked up to see a dark ginger haired man before him.

The man had dark eye circles, a white dress shirt and pants with red suspenders. He clearly stood out from a lot. Theo blinked at him confused by both his attire and the fact that his eyes where an unusual shade of orange.

Theo was was still confused when the man moved over to talk to Hilda, he gently turned his head to hear their conversation.

"Hello, umm can I ask you something"

Hilda Spellman was a cheery person but the instant that the man had made contact with Theo Putnam her demeanor changed.

She knew what he was in an instant, if his eyes didn't give him away then surely his attire did.

She was wary of him, keeping her eyes on him the whole time.

"What is it?" The man gave her a small smile realizing her change. His sharp teeth showing giving Hilda small goosebumps. His orange eyes seeming to intimidate the witch.

"Have you seen a man with a hat that says Death Proof and a skull shirt rooming around?" Hilda shook her head at his wording. She had been at Cerberus Book Store the whole time and hadn't seen this man and even if she did she wouldn't tell the one before her.

The man chuckled and got out a picture to show Hilda. The witch shook her head "Sorry, _love_ , but I have not seen this man" The man stared down at her, still smiling.

"Alrighty, but if you see him would you do me the favor of calling me?" Hilda nodded to at least get this man out of her sight.

"Sure, but I might need a name"

"His name is _Evan Jennings_ " The man told Hilda as he leaned closer to her "And mine is _Patrick Andersen_ "

Hilda nodded at him and put his name down on a sheet of paper.

The man, Patrick Andersen, waved at Hilda and began to walk away. On his way out he bumped into Theo dropping the small picture of the missing man. The man didn't even seem to know that he had dropped the picture or even bumped into Theo as he walked off.

Theo instantly grabbed the picture without anyone noticing and stuffed it into his jacket before walking back to Hilda to order another cup of water.

°

Sabrina hadn't been feeling well during the whole potions classroom. It was noticeable that she nearly jumped when Nick put his hand on her shoulder "Oh sorry" She answered before composing her body again and grabbing some skin of snake.

Their task was to show what type of potions they could make. Professor Habit just wanted to see if they were worth it or use their potions on others.

"Sabrina!" Nick yelled once she put the skin on her pot causing a small explosion. Sabrina instantly backed off when she realized what she had done.

She was trying to make a simple health potion! How did she add skin of snake without even knowing? Sabrina swore she had grabbed some Anise not snake skin

"Im sorry!" She told Habit as he walked towards her. She thought that he was going to yell at her but instead he stared at her pot.

"What were you planning on doing?" He asked. His hand on the table ignoring the small pits of molded lava coming out

"A- A- A health potion" Habit nodded at her. His eyes eyeing everything around the pot.

"Who were you trying to help? A _lava monster?_ " Sabrina felt like a fool. The man was clearly making fun of her for the failure.

Habit shook his head "Try again. This time make a love potion" Sabrina felt her eyebrow knit together. A what?

"Why?" She asked causing Habit to turn to her.

"Because you're in my classroom and **_I asked you_** " Sabrina didn't know what to say so instead she begrudgingly began to to what he asked of her.

_Rose Petals_

_Red Wine_

_Pink Candles_

_Cloves_

_Apple Seeds_

_Vanilla Extract_

_Ginseng Root_

_Basil leaves_

_Strawberry juice_

_And apple juice_

She mixed the objects into a new bowl making eye contact with Habit the whole time. He smiled at her then turned towards others students work. That wicked smile. _Sabrina wanted to smash his head into the wall._

°

Theo hated to admit that he still had the picture of the man when they got home. He hated to even admit that the man in the picture was kind of _cute_. More so even hated to admit that he wanted to know more about these people.

Something about then didn't feel right, it was almost _diabolical_ , but Theo didn't know how to exactly process or even tell anyone about it. Not even to the ghost of his Aunt Dorothea who was staring at him with concern.

"Theo... Are you alright?" She asked. Theo put the picture down and nodded at her.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" His Aunt walked to him.

"You have a cut under your chin" Theo had assumed that Aunt Dorothea meant a tiny cut that he might have gotten from a paper, but when looking at his mirror he noticed it.

"Dad!" They screamed at the blood coming down their shirt. What had happened?! When did this happen?! How?!

Theo felt weak almost faint when staring at the cut. It wasn't little as he had assumed, it was **_large_** and _**opened**_ , piling blood on the floor of his room.

"Dad!" They cried hearing footsteps coming up.

"Susie, what's wrong?!" His father asked as he opened the door to see Theo holding on to his bloody chin "Let me see"

Theo put his hand down and his father ran to him "Oh my- How did this happen?!"

"I don't know!" He told him nearly crying. He seriously didn't know at all.

"Come on, lets get you clean up and this stitched" His father was clearly concerned as he guided Theo to clean him up.

Theo seriously didn't even know how he got a wound so big and how he didn't even noticed until his aunt pointed it out.

.


	3. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandoras Box has been opened
> 
> Sabrina is attacked
> 
> Habit strategies his next move

°  
Theo Putnam hissed in pain as his father stitched the wound on his chin. His light blue eyes staring up at the ceiling of his kitchen wondering how he got this wound to begin with.

No feasible answer came to his head. He couldn't have had it after he left Dr. Cerberus Book Store or else Roz and Harvey would have noticed. He couldn't have had it during dinner or his dad would have said something. That meant they got the wound out of the blue... Magically...

"There" Theo put his head down after his father told him that.

"Susie, what happened?" Theo began to play with the sleeve of his shirt

"I really don't know... I went into my room, looked in the mirror and bam I had this"

His father sighed but nodded allowing Theo to go back to his room.

Theo still didn't even know what had occured when he entered his room and laid on his bed. He would have fallen asleep if a sound didn't startle him.

Aunt Dorothea noticed it too. She walked towards the window but didn't see anything.

Theo sat up on his bed confused to find his computer turned on. Theo rolled his eyes and walked towards it and turned it off quickly. He didn't need to worry over stupid things.

°

Habit took a deep breath as he sat on his chair to stare at Sabrina Spellman's work. She did make the love potion he had asked for, but nearly threw it at him when turning in her work. He chuckled at that notion.

He stared at the pink liquid in the vial before placing it inside a drawer with a lock.

He then stood up for the sole reason that Father Blackwood had called for a meeting between the Students and Teachers to announce the runners for Top Boy. Something among those lines.

Father Blackwood stood before the students before announcing the idea of Top Boy.

Habit stood beside a pillar, his body kneeling against it as he made eye contact with Sabrina again. The girl smirked at him and raised her hand after Nick Scratch announced himself as a competitor of Top Boy.

Father Blackwood smirked at the girl and was instant in turning her down, but Sabrina was ready.

She gave Blackwood a run for his money that he had to accept her as a competitor. Habit almost laughed at the idea of a half witch/mortal telling Blackwood what to do.

It didn't help the cause that Prudence Night gave her vote to Sabrina along with Dorcas and Agatha.

Father Blackwood looked annoyed when he left. He motioned for Habit to follow him into his office.

°

Prudence glared at Habit as she walked out of Blackwood's office with her baby brother, Judas, in her arms.

"We can't let her win!" Blackwood instantly said as Prudence closed the door "She can't break tradition"

Habit sat on a chair and stared at Blackwood "What do you need me to do"

Blackwood sighed and thought for a while. His dark brown eyes staring at his hands "Make sure she doesn't have time to study"

Habit smiled. Causing chaos was such a thing he adored. He loved it and was ready for it.

_**"I'll be on it"** _

°

Noah had been running around this place for months or years he assumed. All he wanted was to leave and maybe find a way to get rid of the Administrator or even the demon that was hunting him. He just wanted his normal life back.

He would do anything to get that back, to get everything he took for granted back.

_"Psss Noah! "_ Turning around Noah came face to face with the red shirted version of himself.

"Oh hell no!" Noah screamed as he began to run away. No way in hell he was talking to this crazy version of himself. It made him realize he needed to get out soon or else he might turn into that thing. He needed to leave. He needed to to be sane.

_"Noah!"_ Red shirted him screamed but Noah didn't listen at all.

°  
Harvey Kinkle had entered his truck that morning with the sole goal of just going to school. He didn't expect to find anything in his car. Much less to find this thing.

A box was in his car, a box with a weird symbol on it.

"What the hell?" He asked grabbing the box. He was about to open it but didn't due to the fact that time was running out.

°  
Theo hissed in pain. The stitch on his chin made him feel weird due to the fact that it was noticeable and burning.

"Susie, what happened?" Roz asked when she saw Theo.

"I don't know. I got this last night out of nowhere" Roz leaned beside Theo's locker. Her arms crossed over her chest. What did Theo even mean? Out of nowhere?

"That's not possible" Roz admitted and Theo closed his locker. He didn't even look at Roz only at his hand.

"I know, but I didn't have this during dinner or when we were at Dr. Cerberus" He said with a sigh "I just don't know" Roz rubbed Theo's arm to show him that it was fine.

"Hey guys!" Harvey walked towards them smiling holding the box. Roz smiled back and was about to ask him what he had when she saw it.

_A vision of the black tentacles, a masked person and blood._

She instantly grabbed the box from Harveys hands and threw it on the trash. She didn't even say a word as she stared at the box in the trash can.

"Roz! What the hell?!" Harvey asked the girl who just turned to him.

"Who gave you that box?"

"I found it in my car! I have no idea!" Harvey told Roz. He tried to get the box back but Roz stopped him "Roz!"

"Harvey, please I beg you, don't open it" Harvey gave up when seeing that Roz wasn't going to allow him to get the box. Something about her eyes showed that she was afraid. That she was worrying for him.

"Alright, Roz" Harvey told her to at least calm her nerves "I wont touch that box"

"Thank you" Roz told him before the bell rang for first period.

°  
Father Blackwood had assembled some men into a meeting at Dorian Grays Room to speak about the Top Boy competition.

Nicholas Scratch was sitting calmly in the seat before Father Blackwood and professor Habit beside him.

Habit took a drink from his cup as he listened but he honestly didn't seem to care much until Dorian had introduced Salome to dance. The instant the woman appeared Habit had moved away.

Salome smiled as she danced. Her eyes staring straight at Nick.

Habit made sure that Salome had all of Nicks attention when he walked to Dorian. He didn't need warlocks watching his every move even less those who didn't trust him.

"How much do you want?" Dorian smiled at Habit. It was always a price with Dorian Gray everyone knew that he didn't do anything for free.

"Nothing much from an old pal, Habit, but I will say among 200" Habit rolled his eyes and gave Dorian his due.

Dorian Gray, a slim, well dressed blond, grabbed his price. He stuffed it into his pocket quickly then put his elbows on the table to watch along with Habit.

"Is it really worth it?" Dorian asked Habit who leaned against the table, staring at the scene before them.

_**"Yes, it is"** _

Nick didn't know how to fully react when Salome caressed his face. Her eyes staring right at him. Hypnotizing to an great extent.

_'I love to love you baby'_

The woman winked at him before dancing for the other guys.

"You'd be surprised how worth it this is"

Dorian hummed at Habit. His blonde hair coming down in a cascade. He turned to Habit.

"He wont be happy"

Habit chuckled "What he doesn't know, doesn't hurt him" Dorian nodded. Well at least Habit was right in that sense even if his plan was kind of dumb

_'I love to love you baby'_

Salome grabbed a tray and put it before Nick. The warlock stared at the woman with confusion before she opened it.

The instant that she opened it Habit erupted in laughter. Nick widened his eyes and turned to him and Blackwood

"What the hell is this?!"

A prop head of Sabrina Spellman stared back at Nick. The head was a comedic one, fake blood, horrible blond hair and a small opened mouth with cartoon eyes.

"A warning on why Sabrina Spellman shouldn't be Top Boy" Blackwood told him.

Habit raised his cup at Dorian who gave a small nod in approval.

°  
The fact that Sabrina Spellman was attacked the night before without Habit doing anything raised questions. The demon smirked when he heard the news.

Someone was taking his fun away and no one did that. Not even _Stick In The Mud_. Last time someone did that well there's a reason why Habit was no longer in the Collective or something like that. Never again.

Habit knew that it was unorthodox to even approach Sabrina right after Blackwood and Zelda left the room. It was just him, Prudence, Sabrina and baby Judas in Father Blackwood's office.

Both Witches stared at him when he approached Sabrina.

"Yes?" Sabrina asked placing her attention to him, but quickly turn it down. He was so close to her, his chest almost in front of her, his violet eyes trying to stare into her own almond eyes.

"Were you really attacked?" Sabrina gave a groan result. Why did no one believe her? Blackwood dismissed her even after her Aunt Zelda complained and everything. It was really getting on her nerves.

"Yes I was" Habit pursed his lips. He knew when people lied to him, he had seen it plenty of times on his victims when he was interrogating them. Their voices would get high pitched, their eyes huge and sweat on their forehead. Sabrina Spellman wasn't even lying. She was dead set on the tale of her being attacked.

"Alright..." He told her gently moving away from her causing Sabrina to have shivers down her spine at his cool voice.

Once he left the office, Prudence gave her concerns to Sabrina.

"Be wary of him, Sabrina" Sabrina instantly chuckled at Prudence and walked to her. Prudence set baby Judas on his crib and turned to her.

"Oh come on, Prudence, there's nothing going on between us"

Prudence sat on her chair and motioned for Sabrina to sit on the chair before her.

Sabrina gladly sat down. Her hands holding on to each other as she placed them between her thighs. Her shoulders hunched a bit.

"Really?" Prudence asked, rocking baby Judas who cooed at her "Cause that interaction would say other wise to other witches"

Sabrina bit her lip, stood silent for a while before speaking again "I don't even like him that way, in fact I hate him" Prudence raised an eyebrow and gave a small 'Ohh'

"He's weird and he- he- he makes me feel uneasy" Sabrina admitted "Something about him doesn't feel right"

Prudence nodded at her "I understand" She told the half witch "Anywho, you should go on to the competition or people would start talking"

"I know, thanks for the talk Prudence" Sabrina told the girl who nodded.

"Also don't worry much about the competition" Prudence had a mischievous glint in her eyes causing Sabrina to grin.

°  
Theo still felt annoyed when he opened his locker after basketball practice. He still felt anger though that Coach Craven had told him that he wasn't as worth it for the basketball team due to the fact that he had been born a girl. The fact that people didn't even give him a chance made him smirk.

At least Principal Wardwell was there to stop Craven from not allowing Theo to at least try out.

Theo took out his bag only to realize that Harvey's box was in his locker. When did...

Theo grabbed the box and stared at it. Why did Roz make a big fuss over a small box? What did this box contain that Roz didn't want Harvey to open?

Roz did say that only Harvey didn't open it, not him.

Theo sat on a bench and stared down at the box. His fingers trailing around the symbols. An eye between what Theo assumed crosses? It was a weird symbol.

He bit his lip. His hands coming around the corner before he decided to open it only to find the box empty.

There was nothing in there only one piece of paper. Theo smirked at the idea that there was nothing there. Roz literally freaked out for nothing.

What the hell?!

Theo sighed and grabbed the piece of paper. But even that was empty. That didn't even make sense?! Theo grabbed the box, put the paper back in and closed the box. He walked to the trash and threw it again.

_What a waste_

°  
Patrick Andersen had been searching for almost days now for his friend and came back empty handed. Where the hell was Habit at?!

He was growing impatient with the passing time.

"Fucking Habit, you owe me big time when I find you" Patrick mumbled under his breath as he put his hatchet over his shoulder.

His dark ginger hair shone with the moonlight of Greendale as Patrick walked around the forest.

He hummed a tune of Tom the Pipers Son before laughter sounded around him. His notes trailed off as he smirked.

He knew that laugh, he knew it all too well.

**"Well, hello Patrick"** Patrick rolled his eyes at the voice.

"Why Observer, what brings you here?" Patrick asked without a care in his voice "Aren't you suppose to be torturing a poor college student?"

Observer rolled his eyes **"He got boring. Besides the Administrator has asked me to check over something here. Apparently someone decided to play the game"**

Patrick tskd at him. Who would be as foolish to get tangled into this game?

**"Be sure to give my regards to Habit when you see him** "

Observer laughed as he vanished leaving Patrick alone with his thoughts.

°  
Harvey was an artist, he loved to draw and listen to videos in the background. Currently he was doing that.

His piece of art right now was a dream he had. A dream where he had been walking down a forest when he came across a dark shadowed man with white glasses and a smile. He didn't know what those dreams meant, but he knew that it was drawing worthy so he began to draw.

His YouTube was at random so at times Harvey came across weird videos he usually skipped those or ignored them.

This time Harvey jumped up after his YouTube began to play Mr. Sandman on repeat. Harvey sighed and was about to change the video but couldn't.

 

_'Bring me a dream_  
_Bring me a dream_  
_Bring me a dream'_

  
His phone was on repeat causing Harvey to instantly drop his phone. Was his phone possessed? Was it infected with magic?

 

°  
_'Bring me a dream_  
_Bring me a dream_  
_Bring me a dream'_

  
Theo had been taking a well deserved nap when he heard this. The whole practice had tired him to the extreme that once he got home he ate then fell asleep. Rubbing his eyes he yawned and sat up his bed.

"Aunt Dorothea?" He asked looking around for his aunt who was utterly confused as well.

"It came from down stairs..." Dorothea answered. Theo gulped realizing that his aunt didn't know either. He slowly got off his bed and walked towards the living room to see a still image of a shadowed person with glasses on the screen

 

_'Bring me a dream_  
_Bring me a dream_  
_Bring me a dream'_

  
Theo walked to the TV and was about to turn it off when there was another note

'Make him the cutest I've ever seen' But the still didn't move making Theo confused. He grabbed the remote and clicked the off button.

Nothing

He clicked again only for the video to change.

 

**'You Shouldn't Do That!'**

Theo backed off when he saw the stills changing. Dark images, eyes, teeth.

 

 

**'You clearly don't understand what has been given to you'**

**'You opened Pandora's Box without a care'**

  
Someone shaking their finger in a no motion

 

**'Now suffer the consequences for your actions'**

  
Theo shook his head and tried to turn off the TV but nothing worked.

 

**'SUFFER!'**

The images showed this word over and over that Theo was becoming afraid.

  
It was a drastic move, but Theo was running out of options. He didn't even realize when he began to smash the TV with the fire poker that was beside the fireplace until his hands gripped on the handle tightly as he brought it down to the TV.

The tune of Mr. Sandman dying out with each hit that Theo gave.

 

' _Oh Sandman, Im so alone_  
_Have nobody to call my own_ '

  
"Susie!" Theo didn't listen as they continued to smash the TV until the Fire Poker was held back "Susie!"

Theo turned around to see his dad with a concern look on his face "What are you doing!"

Theo shook his head and turned towards the TV to see that it was just a random episode of Archie's Madhouse Cartoon. **_What?!_**

"Umm... I- I- I don't know, Dad" His father sighed and put the poker down.

"Go to bed, Susie, I'll buy a new TV tomorrow" Theo was ashamed. He didn't know what he had been doing or what had occured.

Theo sat in his bed staring at his hands. What happened? _Why were they so on edge?_

°  
Sabrina had been attacked again, this time by a demon who summoned bats to almost kill her.

Habit was conflicted. Who the hell was doing this? It wasn't Observer since his demonic powers mostly dwelt with overtaking a host or controlling the technology around them.

Patrick didn't seem to use his demonic powers as much.

Firebrand used his demonic powers to Time Travel.

So it wasn't anyone connected to _Stick In The Mud._ Not even any members of the Collective, Order or anything like that.

Sabrina ran to Habits office the day after it occured.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed at him. Habit blinked at her. What?!

"Stop fucking with me! Stop sending your buddies after me! STOP!" Habit instantly stood from his desk to glare at the girl. Sabrina didn't back down. She glared at Habit.

"What are you speaking about!" He asked her with his demonic tone coming out.

Sabrina didn't even seem fazed by that "I was attacked last night by a demon!"

Habit laughed at her "And you thought it was me?" That was the most idiotic thing he had heard and frankly Habit had heard Patrick Andersen speak.

"Who else would it be! You're a demon!"

Habit smirked at her and slammed his hand against the table "Not every demon knows each other, likes each other or talks to each other" Sabrina backed off from him "So next time you want to blame someone be sure to have all the fucking facts, now _**leave my classroom, Miss Spellman"**_

Sabrina grabbed her bags. She stormed out of the classroom ignoring the fact that Dorcas had entered. The girl watched Sabrina leave before turning to Habit.

Dorcas was standing a little bit tall, her hair in that perfect milkmaid braid. There was something about her aura that made Habit smirk. What was this witch planning.

"What, Dorcas" The witch sat on his desk without a care. Her back to him, but her head turned to face him.

Habit had to admit that the girl did have a figure. Even his host admitted it and he was still hanged up on his ex girlfriend.

"You want to hurt Sabrina?" Habit rolled his eyes at her. Was this her master plan? Was she really trying to seduce him? A demon?

Habit put his hands under his chin and stared at her "Pray tell, Dorcas, how will I do that" Honestly he was open to suggestions mostly after Sabrina's little outburst.

An evil glint in her eyes sparkled as she leaned to him "Sabrina has a group of Mortal friends in a place called Greendale. They go to a school, Baxter High"

Habit turned his head in annoyance. _Hurting Humans_? Sure he loved to do that, but what will that accomplish. Dorcas seemed to notice his look because she instantly answered again "Hurt them and Sabrina will be on edge. Unable to study for the competition. She has a soft spot for these humans"

Habit grinned at her "Names" he asked and Dorcas was glad to give that to him.

_"Harvey Kinkle, Rosalind Walker, and Susie Putnam"_

°


	4. Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habit plans on ruining lives
> 
> The Mortals are blind

_**Hell is empty, and all the devils are here-**_  
_**William Shakespeare**_

  
°  
Noah was tired. Tired of this charade that had been going on for too long.

He was done, he wanted to leave, he wanted to be free. He just wanted to go home and eat.

"Howdy stranger!" Noah felt as someone turned him around. His eyes widened at the red shirt version of him. The version that would occur if he didn't play his cards right and become Firebrand.

Noah was about to run off, but couldn't. Red shirt him, Prebrand, held him and dragged him towards a secluded area.

"Hungry?" Noah shook his head. Hell no, the only thing Prebrand ate was pigeon wings and Noah didn't want that. That was gross and it smelled as it looked.

"Your loss" Prebrand stated and put his bag of food back in the satchel that he had on.

"What do you want" Prebrand looked up at Noah and gave his signature grin.

"Can't we have a nice conversation?"

Noah backed off "No! You almost stabbed me!"

Prebrand knitted his eye brows together "What do you want" Noah asked. His voice showing that he wasn't playing around as Prebrand was.

The other Noah Maxwell clapped his hands together "If you dont want to become me, you'll accept _their_ help" 

Noah smirked and crossed his arms "Quit the cryptic shit and just tell me who they are"

Prebrand shook his finger to say no "That's for you to find out, pal" 

Just like that Prebrand ran off leaving Noah alone with a cryptic message that he hated.

°  
Lilith had been plenty of things in her life. The ex- wife of Adam, the mother of demons and Satan's concubine, but she had never been a teacher much less a principal of a school. She wasn't ready for the paperwork or the people crashing into her office asking for things.

Yesterday it had been Theo Putnam after Coach Craven wouldn't let him try out for the Basketball team. Well, Theo wasn't as good in basketball, but if it meant taking out her anger at someone well let it be under the pretense of helping a student.

Lilith now had another complication. She was bored. Nothing good was occurring. She couldn't hurt any one not even Sabrina's mortal chums.

So instead she chewed on her gum harder trying to ignore everything.

"Principal Wardwell" A young blonde assistant peeked her head from the door to her "Announcements"

Lilith or Mary Wardwell to mortals, gave a nod to her assistant. Her long curled brown hair moving along with her to show that she would get on it.

"Thank you, Mrs Meeks" The blonde assistant nodded.

Meeks left and Lilith stared at the microphone. Her hands grabbed the handle then she brought the microphone to her.

"Good morning Baxter High. In todays announcements we have-"

There was a static noise in the microphone causing Lilith to instantly jump up at the notion.

_"What in Satan's name?"_

°

Harvey and Theo were the ones to instantly turn towards the static when it occured.

"Whats going on?" Theo asked. Harvey shrugged while Roz looked for a scientific reason.

"Those are old microphones, maybe they're malfunctioning" Theo gave a nod. Surely it was a malfunction not something entirely different. Still his mind didn't seem to think it. He was on edge over the incident of last night. He was still kind of shamed that he broke the TV. When he had gotten his breakfast, Theo had seen his father picking up the old TV and putting it in trash bags.

Everyone would have thought it was a malfunction, but then it occured.

_**'Mr. Sandman bring me a dream**_  
_**Make him the cutest I've seen'**_

The instant those words sounded, Theo stood from his chair and walked out of the classroom ignoring the complaints of Roz, Harvey and the teacher.

**_'Give him the word that I'm not a rover_**  
**_Then tell him that his lonesome nights are over'_**

Theo walked down the halls towards Principal Wardwell's office. His eyes stating that he was angry. What the hell was going on?! Who was doing this!

°

Lilith hit the microphone but nothing worked. Not even Mrs Meeks knew what to do.

Mrs Meeks tried moving buttons but nothing. The tune of Mr. Sandman continuing.

"Principal Wardwell!" Lilith turned her head to see Theo Putnam standing there "What is going on!"

Lilith didn't know what to say. She pointed towards the microphone "That's what I'm trying to find out, Miss Putnam"

Theo smirked at the mention of Miss, but let it go as he walked to the microphone. The tune was still playing when he grabbed the wire connecting it to the wall.

"Miss Putnam?" Mrs Meeks asked. Theo ripped the wire off the wall causing for the tune to stop.

"Oh thank you, Susie" Lilith told him "But now go back to class"

Theo gave a nod and walked back towards his classroom.

Well at least that problem was solved.

°  
Dorian Gray had seen plenty of things in his life, but a drunk demon complaining about a teenage witch was not one of those things. Much less when the demon was obviously a psychotic murderer.

Dorian wanted to roll his eyes at the demon. After all it had been almost two hours.

"Aren't you suppose to be teaching?" Dorian asked, his hands grasping on a cloth to clean the table. His blond curly hair moving with his movements.

The demon in question, Habit, looked up at Dorian "Nah, I usually only have morning classes" He hiccuped "Also that bitch is doing her stupid Top Boy bullshit and everyone is watching"

Oh here we go, Dorian thought mentally preparing himself for the shit storm that would begin.

"I fucking hate her" Habit told Dorian, he rose his cup to drink it in a swig "She thinks shes better because her dad was a warlock who fucked a mortal virgin"

Dorian stopped his movements "Didn't you do that to get him?" His finger pointed towards Nick who was standing before the door like a guard "And him" He pointed at Habit, but it signified something different. Dorian meant Habits host body. He meant Evan.

Habit smirked at Dorian. Although Habit hated to admit it, Dorian was right. Habit did fuck two mortals to get his host and Nick, but for the sole purpose of having both of them battle the other. He didn't honestly care about his seeds or anything like that.

"Yes, but these two rather not brag about being mine. They hate even knowing that they came from me"

Dorian gave a ' _hm_ ' "Hows that different than Edward Spellman fucking Diana?"

Habit grinned "Diana consented. Their mothers didn't" He took another drink "Besides, you know, demons get urges the same way animals do"

Dorian put his chin on his hand and elbow on the table "Are you having urges?" Habit chuckled at the warlock and shook his head.

"No" Dorian gave a small raise of his eyebrow "And even if I was, no one would know"

Dorian gave a small shrug at the demon "What happens if you have another" He grabbed a glass then poured some whiskey in it " _Project_?"

"Not likely" Habit answered "I'm done with Projects for now"

Dorian smiled "Cheers to that" He rose his cup up to Habits.

They remained in silence for a while. Dorian cleaning his bar while Habit drank, after a while Habit got up causing Dorian to look up.

"Where are you going?" Dorian asked stopping his movements.

_**"To ruin some lives"** _

°

A meeting between the Collective wasn't much, just laying down the standards about the next mission. The presenter of this was a slim, dark entity with white glasses and a wicked smile.

Observer was one of the most loyal members of the Collective, his resolve all known to those in and outside the group.

Currently the Observer had a dilemma. Whether to deal with Noah Maxwell alone or to deal with the next group.

"Noah Maxwell has the notebook" One of the members, a woman with X's on her eyes, said as she glanced at her black nails "What do the others have that is detrimental to us?"

Observer began to walk around " _ **Pandora**_ " Some members of the Collective began to whisper " **One of them opened Pandoras Box, now we need to get the elements in it, my dear Cursor"**

Cursor, the woman with x's on her eyes, pursed her lips together. She didn't know what exactly to think and she wasn't the only one.

Firebrand, a future version of Noah Maxwell, put his finger under his chin. His mind deep into thought. He needed to do something and fast.

Observer glanced at Firebrand who had stood up from his seat and walked towards the window that was at their disposal.

**"What are you doing?"**

Firebrand shook his head at Observer, he glanced at the outside world that was filled with the season of love, but there was no love around them "Nothing, just thinking"

Observer didn't say much instead he turned to the other members. Although he did keep his eye on Firebrand.

°  
The Coil and Bubble competition had caused Sabrina Spellman to feel drained.

She didn't even want to get out of her bed but after her Aunt Hilda told her about her friend Theo's Basketball Try- Outs, Sabrina decided to cheer on her friend on.

She had entered the gym to see how Billy Marlin, Theo's well known bully, was tormenting Theo.

At first Sabrina didn't seem to think much of it. Theo was a strong young man, he would protect himself.

Sabrina would have thought that until Billy looked straight at her. There was something about Billy that didn't seem natural to the half witch.

Her light brown eyes watching his movements while he played bounced a ball and then pushed Theo down on the floor.

Sabrina was a appalled over how Theo fell. She gasped, covered her mouth at the notion that Theo made a loud thud.

But that fear was done soon, Theo stood up and shook his head and continued the game. Okay, Theo was fine. There was nothing to worry of.

Still Theo wasn't as great in Basketball, Sabrina knew this so she began to walk around the bench stairs. Her mouth whispering spells that she knew from heart in order to help her friend.

Sabrina swore that Theo saw her, but Theo didn't seem to object or say anything instead he accepted the help.

Sabrina was so happy when Theo aced his try outs. The smile in Theo's face was a grateful feeling to the half witch.

Yet why did Sabrina feel like an outsider among her friends? Why did she feel like she didn't belong with Roz, Harvey or Theo?

Sabrina gave a small sad smile before getting down from the bench and walking down the halls of Baxter High.

_She didn't belong with them..._

°

Vinny Everyman hated being trapped, he hated how life had turned to shit after he had lost all of his friends. Everything in Vinnys life sucked.

Currently Vinny was still trapped in the house of Horrors that Habit had created. No way out, Vinny had learned this when he tried to escape only to find out that he couldn't leave unless Habit had a say in it. Now Habit was gone, so Vinny had no way of escape.

His days now consisted of him reading, crying over his lost companions or trying to update people on his situation on YouTube.

He had no companions. No one to truly speak to. No one was there.

The only thing that was there was books, but half of the books that Habit had were either too out there, already read or made no sense.

Vinny was so bored that he had finished half of The Theogony by Hesiod. Stories of Gods, monsters and the creation of the world that were all stuck in one big peom. A timeline of gods and goddesses from minor to big known ones.

Vinny knitted his eyebrows as he read

_**'Zeus, king of gods, made Metis his first wife,**_  
_**most knowledgeable of gods and immortal men.**_  
_**But when she was about to bear Athena of gleaming eyes,**_  
_**then by a cunning he deceived her mind**_  
_**with coaxing words and put her down into his womb,**_  
_**in accord with the advice of Gaia and starry Ouranos.**_  
_**Thus they told him in order that the kingly province**_  
_**no other of the gods who are for always might hold instead of Zeus.**_  
_**For it was fated that from her would be born**_  
_**thoughtful children. First, a maiden, gleaming-eyed**_  
_**Tritogeneia who has might and keen plans equal to her father.**_  
_**Then Metis was going to bear a son to be**_  
_**king of gods and men, having a very forceful heart.**_  
_**But Zeus sent her down into his womb before then**_  
_**so that the goddess might advise him on good and evil'**_

  
Vinny blinked. He knew that the gods were ruthless, but absorbing your pregnant wife was odd. Sure Zeus had a reason, yet that reason was a bullshit one.

The man rubbed his eyes and placed the book down beside him. God, he was bored.

Yet all of his boredom ended when the door opened with a slam. A booming familiar voice bombarded the place "Vinny! Get your ass down here!"

Habit had returned. Simple to tell. Vinny instantly got up from his chair and walked down the stairs to see Habit standing there.

His body held almost fancy clothing that Vinny swore he had never seen Habit in. A purple business shirt, black vest and black pants with chains coming from his sides along with suspenders. Honestly, if Habit had dressed like that often, plenty of women would drop to their knees before him.

But Vinny wasn't buying what Habit was selling. The demon was planning something.

"Why are you dressed like that?"

Habit walked to Vinny "Work" He stood before the man and motioned him to follow "Come on, lets go eat something" His hands went to his pockets as he walked "I bet you're really hungry"

Vinny hated to admit when Habit was right. Vinny was hungry, yet it was all Habits fault. The demon kept him here for years now. Sometimes Habit fed him, other times he didn't care. The demon was trying to break him little by little.

Vinny was wary when Habit opened the front door "Where are we going?"

Habit shook his head "Curiosity killed the cat, Vinny" He told the man "But ill answer you later"

Vinny gulped but followed Habit towards the car. Something was up.

°

A small celebration was due at Doctor Cerberus Book Store after Theo's victory. Roz and Harvey praised their friend causing Theo to blush.

"Guys, it was nothing" He said modestly, but Roz and Harvey only praised more.

"Nothing?! You showed Billy Marlin to not mess with you!" Harvey told Theo who only chuckled.

It was just a group of happy friends, having fun and talking about things that were occuring.

Although Roz wanted to ask about the Sandman incident, she refrained herself. It wasn't worth it. Maybe Theo had a bad association with the song. Maybe it was just that.

Theo continued to laugh along with his friends when he saw it.

A tall suited man outside the window staring right at him. His large tentacles in a motion for Theo to go to him, egging on the teen to follow him and become part of him.

"Theo?" Roz asked once she noticed that her friend was dazing off into space.

Theo shook his head and looked at Roz "Oh sorry" Theo chuckled and looked around. Something didn't feel right... Something was off.

He needed to leave, he needed to leave. Theo grabbed his bag causing Harvey and Roz to he confused "Sorry guys, I have to go"

"Do you want a ride-"

"No, Roz, its fine!" Theo lied as he hurried his way out of the store leaving an dumbstruck Harvey and Roz behind.

°


	5. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vinny is coerced
> 
> Roz finds something that could help
> 
> Something goes missing that shouldn't have

 

**_'The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear is fear of the unknown'_ **

  
**_-_**

 

**_H.P. Lovecraft_ **

 

 

°

 

 

Vinny was wary the whole time that Habit had taken him to a fancy restaurant. He had a good reason, there was no explanation why Habit was doing this. The demon had something up his sleeve. He always had a plan, whether it would be good or bad, he had one. Perhaps it was the demons plenty of years of torturing or the plenty of iterations he had been in. Whatever the case, Habit was planning something.

 

 

Habit had gotten his menu up when Vinny began his questioning.

 

 

"What are your plans?" Habit gave a small sigh turning a page of the menu in a small movement "What are you planning on doing?"

 

 

Habit put his menu down "Setting you free" Vinny was utterly flabbergasted when Habit said those words. Free? What the hell did Habit mean? Vinny knew that Habit didn't actually mean it. He was probably fucking around with him. Making Vinny loose his guard then attacking. A cat playing with his prey. Vinny wasn't falling for that.

 

 

With a movement Vinny had his hand under his chin staring straight at Habits own violet eyes "What do you want"

 

 

Habit chuckled "Straight to the point! Love it!" The demon put his elbows on the table smiling "How long has this game been for?"

 

 

Vinny licked his lips thinking. How long had this game been for? It was hard to know after years of captivity. "Almost 9 years" He concluded after looking at a calendar that the restaurant had. Habit gave a confirmation to Vinny.

 

 

So 9 years... 9 fucking years since this mess began.

 

 

"9 restless years. Frankly, this whole debacle has become a bore. So I'm setting you free" Bullshit. Vinny knew this was a lie and he showed Habit what he was thinking with a slight glare. "In return for you to do some errands for me"

 

 

"I knew it" Vinny told Habit. The demon pursed his lips at the man.

 

 

"I need you to keep a watch on some people. Nothing too harsh, nothing too bad, but I need you to watch them"

 

 

Vinny slightly got forwards "What happens if I don't?"

 

 

Habit chuckled "Oh Vinny, _you will_ "

 

 

°

 

 

Three attacks in the span of three days was a huge red flag that someone didn't want Sabrina to become Top Boy at the Academy Of Unseen Arts. Sabrina had narrowed her thoughts on the culprit down to two people

 

 

Father Faustus Blackwood

 

 

And Professor Habit

 

 

Sabrina wanted to get this over with. Finish this whole shitshow and just live a little bit better than living with constant fear of being attacked by demons of hell.

  
Sabrina had expected to find Habit in his classroom, she was ready to scream again but was utterly confused when she found Dorcas searching at Habits desk.

The girl moved boxes towards a new direction then opened drawers to see inside "Dorcas?"

Dorcas turned her head at Sabrina's voice "Oh Sabrina!" She closed the drawer and put her hand against the desk "What- what do you want?"

Sabrina glanced around Dorcas to see nothing except Habits desk and notebooks "Where is-" She stopped herself and crossed her arms "Professor Habit?"

Dorcas looked around and smiled "Oh he had something to do, he'll probably be back soon" Sabrina walked towards Dorcas and stood beside her. What was she doing?

She looked around the desk once more and found nothing. Nothing at all. Just paperwork that was graded. One stood out in Sabrina's view.

A letter with christmas decorations on the sides. Dorcas seemed to notice Sabrina's stare for she grabbed the letter quickly and put it behind her.

"Alright, thanks Dorcas" Dorcas gave Sabrina a sweet smile as Sabrina left. It wasn't even long after Sabrina had left that Dorcas began to rummage through the drawers again.

The letter in her hand.

°

Harvey didn't know how exactly it occurred, but when he looked over at the fortune that was in his Chinese food box he didn't know what to make up from it.

_'Question everything you see or risk falling'_

He chewed on his noodles and gave a 'huh' before putting the fortune down. That didn't make sense at all. What did that fortune mean?

His hands made contact with his desk as he was about to draw again when he was stopped. A gush of wind caused goosebumps on his skin.

"What..." He questioned going to his window to put it down but only widened his eyes when he noticed another fortune sitting on the window ledge.

Harvey grabbed the fortune and opened it.

_'None so blind as those who will not see'_

Harvey smirked and closed his window. The fortune in his hand sitting beside the old one.

°

Theo didn't know why he was still holding on to the picture of the man. Why he would constantly stare at it for minutes while working on certain projects.

Theo sighed and put the picture down as he grabbed a small scalpel in order to carve his newest project.

He had no idea what had come over him, but recently he wanted to carve out a rabbit. Currently he only had the shape and was making the fur markings. His fingers moving with the scalpel to create the ridges.

"Susie" Theo turned his attention to his father who stood in the door way "Dinner"

Theo gave his father a nod putting his scalpel down then walked towards the dinner table.

°

Vinny had to admit that he was full that frankly the food he had ate was the best thing that had occurred to him in the last passed years.

His hands placed his fork down as he gave a satisfied grunt.

Habit gave one of his signature grins "Great now, you know what to do right?"

Vinny could have easily said no, he could have just stood up and walked away, but that wasn't possible.

Years living with this demon had showed him that anything that he tried to do against him would always end in failure. Vinny couldn't lose anything anymore, he was the last of his friends to be living.

"Of course" Vinny answered to Habit "I mean what else can I do now"

Habit patted the table "There we go! Now that's how I like it!" He turned towards a waiter "Check please"

Vinny regretted even accepting this. Becoming Habits personal pawn for his delusional game. Ruining people under Habits command.

°  
The sole purpose of having dreams and nightmares is a way for a persons conscience to tell their master that something is wrong and helping them along the way. They are meant to guide the host during tough situations, but Roz knew that wasn't the case with her.

Her conscience was creating visions of figures in the dark, a tall faceless man, black tentacles and unknown symbols.

Still Roz wanted to be sure, she wanted to be a hundred percent sure that it wasn't just a hoax.

Her hands typing on the public library computer. Staring at the mountain of words. Her eyes moving along to check each website.

Of course, the first thing she found was a website. Pictures of horror things generated by the mind of others, gore and of the unknown.

Roz took a deep breath as she scrolled down the page, her fingers stopped when she caught something.

A school fire in the 80's in which some students and staffed who had a history of problems were killed by the flames.

This wouldn't have caught her attention if the picture associated with it didn't bring back a particular dream she had.

Screams, fire and the sound of crying was the first thing that Roz recalled. The black ebony smoke that had engulfed her becoming a tall faceless figure.

This fire... The picture... The dark figure standing at the rooftop staring down at the firefighters. Staring at the camera.

Roz instantly clicked on the picture and was taken to another website. A blog to be exact.

 

_**'** _ ~~_**CANYOUSEETHEWORDS** _~~ _**'** _

  
It was a small blog ran by a young woman. Roz found this out when the girl posted a small video called ' _Moving In_ '

The girl was artsy and talented, but seemed to be very troubled. That was what Roz came to conclude as she read the posts dating from 2010-2018. Although the first posts had most to do with ~~_floods_~~ , it didn't seem to bother Roz. Maybe this girl had a fascination with ~~_floods_~~ and the bible?

The young woman in question had answered plenty of questions, the first batch portraying towards a person named Evan. The girl had stated that she didn't know anyone by the name of Evan.

The second batch had to do with her connection to a supernatural being. Something she wanted to forget.

 

**Anonymous: What are you seeing your doctor for? What caused said condition?**

 

 

~~_**CANYOUSEETHEWORDS** _~~ _**: Past Trauma. Trying to forget.** _

 

 

People tended to ask her about how to deal with ' _it_ ' but ~~**CANYOUSEETHEWORDS**~~ always stated that nothing would work. That ' _it_ ' would always be there.

 

 

By this time, Roz began to question over how she ended up in this blog. She was about to close the tab and call it a day when a significant question sparked her interest again.

 

 

**Anonymous: Not trying to sound angry or mean here at all. Just taking a stab in the dark, thinking I'm on to something.**

 

 

**You and your followers seem to beat around the bush so to speak in the question/answer sessions you've posted so far.**

 

 

**Has no one else really come out and asked about the Slender man and your situation, or are you not answering those questions that refer to him by** **nameon** **purpose?**

 

 

~~_**CANYOUSEETHEWORDS** _~~ _**: Evil does evil deeds but giving it a name only empowers it. What happened has happened and I do thank you all for expressing such concern and interest, but its best for it to stay unnamed.** _

 

 

_**I'm looking to help those already involved; not pull more in.** _

 

 

Roz pursed her lips. ~~**_Slenderman_**~~. That name ringed a bell in Roz's mind but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

 

 

It wasnt until she saw another post that Roz knew what to do next.

 

 

**Anonymous: Are you familiar with the group everyman HYBRID? The person I was talking, Evan, was looking at your page during one of their you tube post and I was wondering if he knows anything to help you? And this ARK thing, is deeply reminding me of** **TOTHEARK** **. That is all my questions for now. Maybe if you were to answer them I and others may help you.**

 

 

~~_**CANYOUSEETHEWORDS** _~~ _**: I'll be sure to check them out. This guy Evan came up a few times before, but again, I have no idea who you guys are talking about! lol** _

 

 

EverymanHYBRID. Typing the name into the search bar took Roz towards a YouTube channel. , but she wasn't allowed the see the videos due to the public library deeming said videos as inappropriate for the youth, so Roz had to resort to waiting to get home.

 

 

°  
Simple to tell that Patrick Andersen was annoyed. After hours of looking for a specific demon, he was nowhere near finding him.

 

 

Patrick had tried sensing him but nothing. It was as if Habit had disappeared into thin air. Patrick had thought that maybe, just maybe, Habit was in his dimension. Of course he found that to be false when he went there to find nothing.

 

 

Jeff Koval, one of Habits victims, was running when Patrick had stopped him and asked about Habit.

 

 

The tall, dark curly haired man looked at Patrick with confusion. His clothing still splattered with blood after Habits attack.

 

 

" _I don't know man, but im running off before he comes back_ " Jeff told him then ran off in the opposite direction.

 

 

So Habit hadn't been in his dimension, that left Patrick to try to search for Habit back in the normal world.

 

 

He wasn't anywhere in Jersey or New York.

 

 

He had checked Riverdale, but ultimately left when he realized that Habit wouldn't be around those idiots and that sorry excuse for a cult without killing everyone in a snap.

 

 

Back in Greendale, nothing as well. Patrick was growing desperate.

 

 

Where could one lousy, egotistical demon be?

  
Patrick groaned as he kicked a trashcan that was near him. For fucks sake!

Patrick swore that once he found Habit he would show the demon his anger over this whole mess.

The demon stared at the night sky. The stars seemed to dance around the moon while the moon remained in her spot.

Staring at the night sky gave Patrick an idea. Wreak Havoc.

°  
Dorian Grey had a tendency to close shop a bit before the time arrived. His reasoning for this was due to the fact that once the doors closed he would have some sort of peace. Dorian would turn off all of the lights, make sure that all his drinking glasses were in the correct spot and all of the alcohol was well stored. Afterwards he would sigh and then walk to his bedroom.

But this one wasn't one of those nights. Before Dorian could even turn off the first light someone had to show up to his shop.

"For the love of Lucifer" Dorian whispered under his breath. Why did demons seem to come to his shop now? Was his Warlock club now for demons? Who changed his rules without him knowing?

"How can I help you" He asked.

The person before him, a black turtle neck clothed woman sighed and sat in one of the chairs giving Dorian the impression for him to make them a drink.

"Hurry boy, I don't have all day" Dorian smirked. Who the hell did this person think they were. Either way Dorian walked to the bar and grabbed a bottle "Red wine. _Menage a Trois_ to be exact"

Dorian put a cup before the woman. She stared at him before grabbing the cup and bringing it to her black lips.

"That's the good shit" Dorian stared at her drink before she set the cup down "Okay on to business"

Business? Dorian was now interested. He gently leaned forward to hear, but instantly regretted it once the woman grabbed his collar and looked him in the eye "I have a message for Habit"

Dorian looked up and grabbed their hand trying to get the grip off.

Black lips curled up in a satisfied grin "Don't worry, Dorian, I wont harm you" Her hand let go of him and instantly went back to the cup "Can't say the same about my goons, but whatever" She took a sip of her drink.

Dorian fixed his outfit. He was a bit startled but not as much "What message would you like me to forward?" The woman gave an ' _Ah_ ' to him.

"I need you to tell Habit to tell his little friend to stop snooping around _~~The Speakers~~_ work. He will know what that means"

Dorian gave a slight nod "Will that be all?" The woman looked around then at her drink.

"I believe so" She stood from her chair. She turned to leave and Dorian felt satisfaction "No wait" What did she want now?

"Tell him that if I get word that he has the person I want, _I wont hesitate to kill him_ " She was serious, dead serious. Her eyes easily told that to Dorian "Good night!"

With that she left. Dorian stood at the bar thinking. What the hell had Habit done to piss her off?

°  
Habit gave a sigh as he sat on his desk. Peace finally! After coercing Vinny into playing his game he was somehow happy. He got what he wanted in the end.

Vinny would do his bidding soon enough and his plan would flourish beautifully. Chaos and havoc would run around.

Habit began to look around his desk for a specific letter. One that he would use to kick start his plan.

Nicholas, his camera man, was standing beside him filming everything.

Habit began to push paperwork and books away from his desk in order to look for one certain thing.

"Where is it! Where is it!" He screamed. He opened drawers but found nothing. It was gone! Someone had taken it, but who?

Habit had one person in mind. Without a second thought he smirked and growled in his demon voice " **Spellman**!" He grabbed his jacket and walked out of his office.

"Professor!" Habit turned around to stare at Nick Scratch in the eye.

"What is it, Mr. Scratch?" Habit had no time for this. He needed to get his letter back and soon.

Nick walked to him and gave him a small note "A man with glasses said to give you this"

Habit smirked and grabbed the note forcefully from Nicks hands causing the warlock to be taken aback.

Habit stared at the letter only to rip it. _Fucking Observer had decided to fuck his game?! Great!_

Habit began to walk again, he passed by the two of the Weird Sisters, Dorcas and Agatha, who watched him go.

"Where is he going?" Dorcas asked

"Probably to torture someone" Agatha answered. Both girls giggled but turned their attention up when they saw Prudence coming to them. A white piece of cloth in her hands.

"What's that for?" Agatha asked. Prudence smiled at them.

"Come with me sisters" Agatha and Dorcas stood up and followed Prudence outside towards the woods.

°


End file.
